FRS-05500 Shigure
PFS-X20000 Quantum-class 'is the Prototype General Multi-Purpose Assault Battleship for 'Prayitno Faction. The ship is commanded by [[Andy Prayitno|'Andy Prayitno']]. Technology & Combat Characteristics Quantum-class has designed as a Custom General Multi-Purpose Assault Mobile Weapon Transport, the Quantum-class was armed with four GN Cannons, four GN Cannon Turrets, thirty-two GN Missile Launchers, twenty GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Guns, ten GN Flak Cannon, four GN Torpedo Launcher, two GN Beam Railgun Launchers, eight Anti-Beam Depth Charge Launchers and lastly the most powerful weapon, two GN Hyper Laser Beam Cannon. Quantum-class has capable of operating in space, atmosphere, and sea. The ship has atmospheric re-entry capabilities and is capable of returning to space on its own. In addition, Quantum-class is also a submarine. The ship is capable of diving underwater for infiltration and stealth operations. It has a large MS container bay that directly loads the mobile units onto the two MS catapults to launch mobile units with shorter launching times and also capable to launch the weapons for its emergency. The MS hangar of the ship was designed to accommodate the mobile units and mobile support units. During underwater operations, the bottom of the MS hangar can open for underwater launching or retrieval. The original pair of vernier modules (on the side and in between its steering fins) has been extended with a pair of Large GN Boosters. The newly added boosters extend from the mid-rear section and pass its thrusters, nearly three-quarters the length of Quantum's body. While subtle, the boosters provide additional power to propulsion and protection to Quantum. It provides an additional layer of shielding for its entire length and now the main thrusters have greater coverage against enemy fire. Ally units can also use the boosters as cover against enemy fire as well. Internally: Quantum's systems now supports GN Drive Tau and GN-X-Drive technology. While building the Quantum-class, Prayitno Faction engineers decided to adapt GN T Drives, GN-X-Drive and GN Condensers to supplement their pre-existing MS force. Equipment used to recharge GN T Drives and GN X Drives were installed on board the ship. While not shown, it's presumed the equipment is loaded into the MS hanger for recharge. It's also theorized that Ptolemy may have it's own GN T Drives and GN-X-Drives to power its propulsion to reduce the need to recharge with a Gundam, but that's not proven. The ship can use High GN particle dispersal for stealth and use GN Field for protection, and also has a holographic camouflage system to avoid detection. The ship can use Trans-Am System when its speed and power are needed. The ship has been fitted with more system from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED series. The ship has been fitted with new system, GN Beam Shield Emitter Generator '''and lastly Quantum Teleport System. The '''Neutron Jammer Canceller are also installed in it, giving the unlimited operation time and then it don't need to resupply. The GN Beam Shield Emitter Generator 'is a defensive system, Quantum's Beam Shild Emitter are similiar to ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam's Shiranui Pack's M531R Remote Control Unit's Beam Shield Emitter. Armaments *'8x GN High-Energy Beam Cannon : The only other beam weapons carried by Quantum-class ships are eight high-energy beam cannons, which, like the ones of the Archangel-class and Ptolemaois 2 Kai ship, can move into several positions. As with the positron gun the beam guns are retractable and mounted on top of the two "legs", thus providing defense capabilities while mobile suits are launched. *'32x GN Missile Launcher' **'GN Smokescreen Missile' **'GN Particles Distruption Missile' **'GN Minefield Missile' : Besides energy guns and shell-firing weapons, The Quantum-class ship are also equipped with a large number of missile launchers, divided into 32 missile launchers. These launchers allow the Archangel-class to fire a large number of different three missile types: Smokescreen, Particles Distruption and Minefield Missiles. *'2x GN Hyper Laser Beam Cannon' :: The most powerful beam weapon of Quantum-class which are retractable and mounted inside the ship, directly below the MS hangars and MS Catapults. However, the satellite cannon can be set automaticlly/manually use the cannon. *'20x GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Gun' :: The only shell firing weapons on the ship are twenty GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Guns, used to shoot down incoming missiles or mobile units. Like the GN High-Energy Beam Cannons, the GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Guns are movable to shoot down targets from several directions. *'10x GN Flak Cannon' : These small cannons are served for fend off against anti-aircraft/anti-MS defense. Six of them are clustered around the Quantums nose. *'4x GN Torpedo Launcher' **'GN Smokescreen Torpedo' **'GN Particles Distruption Torpedo' **'GN Minefield Torpedo' : The torpedo launcher is located at the bottom-front area of Quantum-class, in between the MS container bays. The weapons platform is a two-tube launcher, but can fire torpedoes individually if necessary. *'2x GN Beam Railgun Launcher' : Each side of the ship mounts a single GN Railgun Launcher, which, like the positron and beam cannons are retractable. *'8x GN Anti-Beam Depth Charge Launcher' : For added defense, the ship is mounted with a large number of anti-beam depth charge launchers, which can release a cloud of beam-absorbing particles to protect the Quantum from enemy beam fire. The particles however also decrease the efficiency of the Minerva's own beam weapons. System Features *'Trans-Am System' *'GN Field' *'Quantum Teleport System' *'E-Sensors' *'Aviation Mode' **'Atmospheric Re-Entry' **'GN Particles Protection' *'Submarine Mode' **'E-Sonar' **'Torpedo Launcher' *'Stealth System' **'Optical Camouflage' **'High GN particle dispersal' *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' **'Anti-Nuclear Safety System' Picture Gallery Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Vehicles and Support Craft